


[Podfic of] A Fire Ever Burning / written by bewaretheides15

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podficbigbang, Consent Issues, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Dragon Riders, M/M, Mating Flight, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/545249">A Fire Ever Burning</a> by bewaretheides15.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:49:31</p><p>Sam and Dean have always been oddities among the dragonriders; the youngest man to Impress a Bronze dragon in a hundred years and a boy who turned his back on the riders to become a dragon healer instead. But when fate steps in and chooses a far different path for Sam, the brothers and all the Weyrs of Pern will have to come to terms with much greater changes in their traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Fire Ever Burning / written by bewaretheides15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fire Ever Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545249) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0dvh6i2eup9p24pqvz127esrcfvhtra7.mp3) | 101.3 MB | 01:49:31  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/e1d7puh8dac1inkxrxu1273i88kt2uhs.m4b) | 76.2 MB | 01:49:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fire-ever-burning).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Acknowledgements
> 
> All my gratitude goes out to the delightful BewareTheIdes15, who gave me permission to podfic this lovely story, and Miss_Marina95, who has been a godsend about giving my podfics a beta listen lately.
> 
> ### Resources
> 
>   * Dragon brushes: [here](http://fav.me/d1sa1rl) and [here](http://fav.me/d1schwj).
>   * Texture: [here](http://fav.me/d5ntuqz).
>   * Scene break effects: [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/alex@vsi.tv/sounds/170523/) and [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/DJ%20Chronos/sounds/77079/).
>   * Dropping pot effect: [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/nothayama/sounds/172506/).
> 



End file.
